


Coming or Going?

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel, shameless author&friend cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has had a moment when they are overwhelmed and would love to disappear. When you are an angel of the Lord you have the option to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming or Going?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayprawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprawn/gifts).



> I am laying the blame for this firmly at the feet of the 4am Plot Bunny, who would not stop babbling at me. 
> 
> I should probably be more sorry than I am for this.

No doubt about it sex with an angel was fantastic. There were however one or two unforeseen problems. Obviously Dean wasn’t expecting perfect, what in his life had ever been trouble free? But seriously, who expects their lover to vanish a second after climax?

The first time they’d decided to go all the way was in a bout of post-hunt adrenaline. That whole ‘Thank whatever we’re alive!’ kind of sex that’s a bit rough, hard and fast, but oh so very, very satisfying. Sam rolled his eyes and headed to a bar as Cas bluntly stated he wanted to engage in a sex act with Dean.

Once inside the motel room, (mirrors on the ceiling and pictures of pink champagne on ice), there had been urgent kissing and clothes when flung off any old how. A few shirt buttons had been sacrificed in the desperate rush for nakedness, but finally Dean had Cas pinned to the bed.

Sweating and rutting, moaning and groaning, finally finding that sweet spot of push and pull. Dean wrapped his hand around both their cocks, knowing they wouldn’t last long this time. Castiel tipped over the edge first and shot over Dean’s hand while yelling something in Enochian. That was when he vanished.

Dean’s crashed into the bed, grinding his still hard cock on the bedspread. He swore loudly and shouted Castiel’s name, before leaping from the bed and pulling his jeans up over his hips.

\---{}---

_At that moment in a bar in Birmingham, UK._

“Becky?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just see a very naked man appear and disappear?”

“Yeah. He had amazing blue eyes.”

“I’ll confess I wasn’t looking at his eyes.”

Both women looked at each other and then at the bottles of Brew Dog in their hands. Becky caught the eye of the barman and signalled for two more of the same.

“I think we need another drink.”

“Yeah.”

\---{}---

Dean had just managed to tuck his wilting erection into his jeans when a familiar rustling caught his attention. He turned round and crashed into the naked chest of his angel.

“Damn it Cas! What the hell happened?”

“The sensation was overwhelming. I’ve not had a climax as an angel. I lost control for a second and teleported.” Castiel looked troubled.

“Where did you go?” Dean asked as he ran a soothing hand down Cas’s side.

“It looked like a bar. There were two very surprised women.”

Dean had to chuckle at the idea of a bare arsed angel of the Lord appearing unto two chicks in a bars. Castiel was looking at him intently.

“I believe I would be remiss as a lover if I did not cause you to reach climax. I’ll have to get you naked again, Dean.”

Well, you just can’t argue with an offer like that can you?


End file.
